Millisecond anneal is used for immediately supplying energy necessary for annealing, in a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device (CMOS device) including a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) having 40 nm rule or later.
Laser Spike Anneal (LSA) is known as a technique of the millisecond anneal. In the LSA, a CO2 (carbonic acid gas) laser device is used. The entire surface of a wafer is heated by scanning the surface of the wafer with laser beam.
However, the CMOS devices which have been obtained through the LSA may have a characteristic variation. Specifically, a plurality of resistors (impurity doped polycrystalline silicon) used in the CMOS device have a resistance variation.